This invention relates to transducers for providing an electrical signal representative of physical movement. The invention has application to the monitoring of mechanical displacement in the hostile environment of sodium-cooled nuclear reactors.
Progress in the design of sodium-cooled nuclear reactors is taking place alongside an increasing demand for added safety. One important element of safety is measurement of performance under operating conditions. Without special care, the mere provision of more and more pieces of apparatus to give more and more measurements can be self defeating because of complexity and the added risk of faults and errors multiplying to create even worse problems.